Toad-Haus
Ein Toad-Haus - oder auch Pilz-Haus genannt - ist ein Gebäude, das erstmals im Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3 auftauchte. In jedem Toad-Haus befindet sich ein Toad, der es bewacht und Glücksspiele anbietet, in denen man Items oder 1-Up-Pilze gewinnen kann. Geschichte Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 gibt es gelbe und weiße Toad-Häuser. Die gelben sind feste Bestandteile der Weltkarte und weitaus häufiger als die weißen anzutreffen, die nur selten erscheinen. Mario kann sie wie einen Level betreten und trifft in ihrem Inneren auf den wohlbekannten Pilzkopf Toad. Das gelbe Pilzhaus left|frame|Das Pilz-Haus, wie es auf der Weltkarte aussieht.Es gibt in Super Mario Bros. 3 20 gelbe Pilzhäuser. Ihr Inneres ist dabei stets auf die gleiche Art aufgebaut: Mario befindet sich in einem pilzförmigen Raum, an dessen rechter Wand Toad steht und Mario gewissermaßen empfängt mit den Worten: Pick a box, Its contents will help you on your way. ''Auf Deutsch (im Remake für GB thumb|Ein Pilz-Haus von innen (All-Stars), in dem man die Sprache auf Deutsch umstellen kann) wird es so übersetzt: ''Wähle eine Box. Ihr Inhalt wird dir auf deiner Reise helfen. Mario kann sich nun entscheiden, welche der drei Kisten er öffnen möchte. Es befindet sich in jeder davon ein Power-Gegenstand, wie zum Beispiel ein Super-Pilz oder auch ein Froschanzug. Die Verteilung dieser Gegenstände folgt jedoch nicht dem Zufallsprinzip, sondern ist von Anfang an festgelegt. Zur Farbgebung des Hauses sei noch Folgendes gesagt: In den meisten Welten ist das Haus gelb, jedoch nicht in allen. Im Eisigland zum Beispiel sind die Pilzhäuser von violetter Farbe; ihre Funktion unterscheidet sich aber nicht von den gelben, weshalb diese bei der Zählung ebenfalls berücksichtigt wurden. Das weiße Pilzhaus Weiße Pilzhäußer erscheinen, wenn Mario in bestimmten Levels eine bestimmte Anzahl von Münzen sammelt. So muss er zum Beispiel in Level 1-4 das Ziel mit mindestens 44 Münzen erreichen, damit ein weißes Haus erscheint. In einem weißen Pilzhaus befindet sich nur eine Kiste, die in einer Welt mit einer geraden Nummer einen P-Flügel und in solchen mit ungeraden Nummern einen Anker enthält. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros. kamen die Pilz-Häuser nach langer Zeit wieder vor. Sie lassen sich für 5 Sternmünzen freikaufen, durch einen geheimen Ausgang in einem Level freischalten oder durch eine Schnapszahl, der letzten beiden Ziffern der Zeit wie 311 oder 233 beim beenden eines Levels freischalten. Das Pilz-Haus erscheint dann auf dem Startfeld der jeweiligen Welt. War man im Toad-Haus drin und hat dannach gespeichert, wird das Toad-Haus erst wieder schtbar Es gibt folgende Pilz-Häuser: * Orangene: Zu Gewinen gibt es einen Mega-Pilz, man erhält es, wenn die letzten beiden Zeit-Ziffern bei Abschluss eines Levels 99, 88 oder 77 betragen * Grüne: Zu Gewinnen gibt es 1-Up-Pilze, man erhält es, wenn die letzten beiden Zeit-Ziffern 66, 55 oder 44 betragen * Rote: Zu gewinnen gibt es einen Super-Pilz, Mini-Pilz, Blauen Panzer oder eine Feuerblume, man erhält es wenn die letzten beiden Zeit-Ziffern 33, 22 oder 11 betragen * Ein Blaues: Hier gibt es 5 Hintergründe für den Touchscreen (4 direkt, eins wenn man alle 240 Münzen gesammelt hat) zu je 20 Sternmünzen, es wird allerdings erst freigeschaltet, wenn man Welt 8 beendet hat. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Man bekommt Zugriff, wenn man einen Geheimen Ausgang mit dem Weg zu einem Toad-Haus entdeckt hat, im Mehrspielermodus in "Freies Spiel" eine Schnappszahl erreicht wird (gleiche Zahlen wie bei New Super Mario Bros.) oder wenn man einen Toad gerettet hat (es erscheint ein rotes Pilz-Haus am Startfeld) Es gibt folgende Pilz-Häuser: * Gelbe: Im Pilz-Haus bekommt man einen Stern * Grüne: Dort ist das Minispiel "1-Up Kanone". Man kann je nach Glück und Ziel keinen bis einige Versuche gewinnen. * Rote: Dort gibt es eine Art Memory. Man muss zwei Gleiche Felder aufdecken, dann erhält man das Item. Hat man dass Paar von Bowser oder Bowser Jr. aufgedeckt, erhält man alle bisher gewonnenen Items und das Spiel ist beendet. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In New Super Mario Bros. 2 haben sie einen erneuten Auftritt. Sie lassen sich für 5 Sternmünzen freikaufen oder durch einen geheimen Ausgang in einem Level freischalten. War man im Toad-Haus drin und hat dannach gespiechert, wird das Toad-Haus erst wieder sichtbar, nachdem mann alle Mond-Münzen gesammelt hat. Ab dann kann man die Pilz-Häuser so oft betreten, wie man will. Es gibt folgende Pilz-Häuser: *Gelbe: Zu Gewinen gibt es eine Goldene Blume (bzw. Stern in der Stern-Welt) *Grüne: Zu Gewinnen gibt es 1-Up-Pilze *Rote: Zu gewinnen gibt es einen Super-Pilz, Mini-Pilz, Blatt oder eine Feuerblume New Super Mario Bros. U Hier kann man sie wieder besuchen. Man schaltet sie frei, indem man entweder einen geheimen Ausgang findet, oder einfach ein Level vollendet. Wie schon in den Vorgängern verschwinden sie, nachdem man sie betreten hat, und erscheinne erst nach einen Game Over wieder. Es gibt folgende Häuser: *Grüne: Aus zwei Kanonen kommen massenhaft Münzen und 1UP-Icons, aber auch Bowser-Icons. Man muss die 1UPs einsammeln, aber Bowser einzusammeln sollte man vermeiden. Am Ende wird die Anzahl der gesammelten Bowser von den 1UPs abgezogen. DasResultat wird, sofern es positiv ist, zu den vorhandenen Versuchen hinzugerechnet. Wenn man aber gleich viele oder mehr Bowser als 1UPs hat, so erhält man nichts. *Rote: Hier gibt es zwei Minispiele, bei denen man Items gewinnen kann, allerdings aknn man maximal 2 Items in einem Haus gewinnen. Super Mario 3D Land Hier tauchen sie auf der Karte auf, auf denen man die Level auswählt. In ihnen findet man ein Item. Es können auch Toad-Häuser durch Street-Pass Begegnungen auftreten, so können auch mehrere Items erscheinen. Es gibt nur eine Farbe der Häuser und die ist rot.thumb Mario Party 9 Falls man ein Glücksfeld betritt, erhält man Zugang in das Haus. Hier gibt es Mini-Sterne und Würfel zu gewinnen, indem man Karten auswählt, die zuerst aufgeklappt und dann zugedeckt werden und hin und her wechseln. Super Mario 3D World In Super Mario 3D World gibt es nur rote Toadhäuser. Dort kann man sich zwischen zwei Geschenken eine aussuchen: in einem ist nur ein Pilz und in der anderen eine Katzenglocke, eine Feuer-Blume, ein Tanooki und ein Bumeranganzug. Super Mario Run In Super Mario Run, man kann Toad-Häuser bauen. Sie existieren in fünf Farben (blau, rot, grün, gelb und lila). Es gibt auch Bonus-Häuser, in welchen man Münzen und Rallye-Tickets bekommen kann. es:Casas Champiñón it:Casa di Toad en:Toad House (Super Mario Bros. 3) Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Itemladen Kategorie:Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Toad Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Luigi U